


Adoration

by MarvusXoloto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvusXoloto/pseuds/MarvusXoloto
Summary: Nyx finds herself enamored with a certain blonde border guard.





	Adoration

    It started with a blooming warmth, first starting with her cheeks, tinted bordeaux, reaching her ears. It spread down to her chest, then her stomach, knots and coils twisting about as she placed a hand over her beating heart, wishing it would cease its erratic thumping. 

  


    All this...all this was because of _her_.

  


    

    Nyx had been around longer than most of the Nohrian soldiers. Despite her childlike form, she was actually quite knowledgeable, and had vowed not to act as these foolish humans did. Not to flirt, or go around throwing false adorations, claiming it was true. However, it seemed like she had fallen in love with one of these 'foolish humans'.

  


    _Charlotte_.

  


    It had been a day like any other; Nyx had began to read one of the books she had, quite literally for about the millionth time. It had been after she had spoke with Charlotte, many times after she told the female that she was fine acting wise despite her form, that it was more comfortable that way. The two had become friends—an odd pair, who worked together quite well despite their differences. Even Nyx dared to call the charming blonde her friend. However, she feared these feelings had become something more. 

 ~~~~  


    She almost slammed her head against the side of the chair she was lounging in, fretting at how **_cliche_**  it sounded. It was true, though. The dark mage often found herself seeking out the female, wondering how she was doing, pondering on how to prevent her from flirting with nearly every noble she saw. At first, she believed her attempt at stopping Charlotte's quest for a nobleman to marry was merely an act of worry, due to friendship. She didn't want Charlotte to end up unhappy, just because she wanted money, did she? 

    She soon realized it was due to jealously, a burning hatred for any of those stuck up, **_pompous_** men who ate up Charlotte's words like it was choclate. Hell, even Nyx ate up Charlotte's words, twisting their meaning and attempting to make them sound like something more than just friendly banter.  


  


    ...

  


    The dark mage sighed, resting her head back, the dark, spiked locks of her hair falling around her shoulders. 

    Then, the door burst open, and Nyx all but fell out of the chair, preparing Nosferatu for anyone who dared startle her in such a way.  


  


    However, it was just Charlotte...

  


    _Just Charlotte, with her pretty pink lips, her golden hair swaying about like sunlight, complimenting the way she moved, the way she spoke, how perfect she was..._

  


    Nyx cleared her throat, furrowing her brows as she looked at the female, cheeks strangely flushed.

"Gods, Charlotte. It's unwise to burst in on people like that. You could get hurt." 

    Nyx lightly scolded, her eyes closing momentarily, opening only to find the buxom female grinning, practically jumping up and down.  


     Nyx averted her gaze, flustered.  


  


    "So, did you need anything?"

  


    Charlotte flew at Nyx, throwing her arms around the female. Nyx, in return, stiffened, visibly tensing under Charlotte's grasp. 

    Charlotte didn't seem to notice, continuing on.   


  


    "Oh, Nyx, I'm getting that money! A nobleman, he offered to take me out on a date. I'm sure I'll be able to get some gold, and then I'll be able to send it to my family, and _oh_ I knew my efforts would pay off! This seems long term as well!"

  


    Nyx felt herself grow cold, irritated, even.    Her hands went to push the female off of her, and she huffed, crossing her arms over the book in her lap.

  


    "Is that _**all**_?"

  


    Charlotte's smile faltered, and her eyes narrowed, hands going to her hips.

    "Nyx...You shouldn't be that cold. You'll never find a man that way."   


    Nyx suddenly rose up, tossing her book to the side.  


   "Is _that_ all you think about, Charlotte? Men? How to get money from men? Do you ever care to think about how _I_ feel about this?"  


    "I could always hook you up, y'know...I didn't think you were interested...geez." Charlotte pouted, kicking her foot out, swaying.  


   Nyx only grew angrier, the pent up jealously and longing spilling out in one uncharacteristically angry rant.  


    "No, Charlotte. I don't want a man, I want you! Is it that hard to see? I thought mortals would catch on after all these years, by the way my sentences falter when you smile, the way I always seem to have your back in battle, no matter what. It's all because of you, Charlotte! Just because I'm blunt, because I'm wise beyond my features...it doesn't mean I can't fall in love with you!"   


  


    ...

  


    Nyx panted, the realization of what she said slamming into her like a Wyvern, full speed. Her gaze dropped to the ground, and she jabbed a finger towards the door, lips taut.

  


    "Go."

  


    Charlotte only stared, with those cerulean eyes that reminded Nyx of a clear, beautiful sky, something she adored as child. Then, tentatively, she took a step forward. Then another, and another, until she crouched down, picking up the book Nyx had thrown. Her soft hand reached for Nyx's, and the dark mage flinched, inhaling sharply. Gently, she placed the book in Nyx's hand, then coaxed her other hand over it, placing her own atop. 

    Nyx only glanced up, watching the female warily.  


    "Nyx...darling....you should have told me if it made you _that_ upset."   


   Charlotte cooed, her gentle gaze watching Nyx.  


  


    "I didn't know you harbored such...feelings. I guess it's because you always seemed so...uptight, blunt. Like an old lady."

  


    She laughs, and Nyx huffs.

  


    "Despite all that, though, you're human. In a way... You feel things, like love. I have to admit, Nyx...I feel like that towards you as well. You seemed distant, though, like you would scold me for confessing." 

  


    It was Nyx's turn to laugh, surprising Charlotte.

  


    "I suppose I am a bit...distant. However, I find myself wanting to change that...for you. I can't tell you to forget that nobleman, since I don't have a penny to my name. I can promise you, though, that no one will ever harbor the same feelings as I do towards you."

  


    It was surprising to the both of them, to hear Nyx speak such tender words. Though, in a way, it felt right. To be together, to confess, after such an outburst from Nyx. It felt...right.

  


    That's when Charlotte moved it, face only inches away from Nyx's. Nyx's breath hitched, and Charlotte mouthed a, 'can I?'

  


    Nyx nodded, bumping foreheads with the female. She groaned, but Charlotte laughed, finally closing the gap between their lips, giving Nyx some much needed affection.

  


    Oh, how Nyx adored Charlotte.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and Nyx is probably OOC but I was feeling down and this pairing makes me go ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
